By Moonlight
by GabbehGrrr
Summary: Based in New Moon, where Edward leaves Bella. But when his plan crumbles, will he leave her alone in the woods? After all there's worse things than him that lurk there.


Edward's P.o.v

I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared After my dreaming, I woke with this fear What am I leaving when I'm done here?

So if you're asking me, I want you to know

"What's bothering you then?" she asked smiling lightly, despite the tense atmosphere I seemed to have made between us over the last couple of days.

"Bella, We're Leaving." I whispered unable to look her in the face.

I feared losing my composure, I had to leave. Leave as fast as I could. I couldn't handle seeing her hurt and I couldn't avoid her gaze for long, I longed to look into those perfect eyes. But I couldn't in fear of seeing pain and sorrow, the last feelings I ever wanted her to feel.

"So soon?" She asked, confusion clear in her voice.

She thought I meant her with me, I shook my head and glanced at her, she looked extremely confused and worried. I didn't want to do this, I couldn't do this. It was breaking my still heart.

"When I say We, I mean, my family and myself." I said blankly, looking into the forest behind her.

"Why?" she whispered.

I could feel her depression and I wanted, no needed to hold her and tell her everything would be ok, that I wasn't leaving. But I couldn't this is what's best for her.

"Your place is not by my side. You don't belong in my world, its to dangerous for someone like you, we have to start again and you need to move on like we shall." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Someone like me." she whispered, her voice crackling.

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest

"You promised me Edward. Back in Phoenix, you promised you'd stay!" she whispered.

I knew that voice all to well, she was trying to fuse anger into her voice to disguise the pain she felt. I hated myself now more than I ever had, I had vowed to never make her hurt again and now I had broken that vow.

"Only as long as it was best for you. I'm no good for you Bella, I'm dangerous." I growled hoping this would end the argument.

"YOU'VE SAID!" she screamed angrily at me.

I shot my head up in surprise to stare at her, never had she screamed at me before. Never. Was I doing the right thing? She looked so broken, stood with her knees trembling and her head down, her long hair hanging limp. She wasn't acting like herself, I assumed she'd beg me not to leave, but never even thought she'd get angry and scream at me.

"I love you Edward, please don't leave me. You're my life!" she whispered her voice crackling again.

I couldn't take my eyes from her as she looked up, she wasn't crying not yet, her eyes showed the fight she was putting up, she wasn't going to give up easy. I'd have to hurt her. Hurt her really badly.

"Isabella. I don't want you to come with me." I stared cold heartedly.

Her head snapped up at the use of her full name and the harsh words I spoke.

"You……..Don't…..Want……M-me?" she struggled to say the words.

"No." I said harshly, staring her down.

Her breathe caught in her throat and tears rapid filled her eyes streaming down her beautiful face. Her hand reached over her heart as she bent forward unable to breathe. Tears washed over her lips and off her chin as she stumbled forward her legs giving out and she collapsed on her knees. I went to catch her but stopped myself, holding my arms firmly back in pockets.

Bella's P.o.v

Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through I've never been perfect, but neither have youSo if you're asking me, I want you to know

"I'm not human Isabella. I'm not right for you. I'm sick of pretending we could be together, it would never work, I was wrong to lead you on this way. I can't pretend anymore Isabella, Move on and forget me." His voice was sharp as glass and it torn through my heart harshly.

"Don't. Don't Do This," My voice was begging and breathless.

I couldn't breathe anymore, he'd taken my breathe, my body was unsettled and incomplete. This couldn't be happening. But it was and I couldn't make myself believe it wasn't.

"Its over Isabella. I ask you do me one last thing." he said a slight emotion leaking into his voice.

"Anything" I breathed, too broken to care.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid, for Charlie's sake. Take care of yourself." He said as he turned.

"EDWARD!" I screamed angry and alarmed.

He turned for a brief second and glanced at me.

"Do you not love me anymore?" I whispered.

"I, uh. no." he said his eyes said it all.

His decision was made he was leaving me today, right here, right now. I couldn't stand this anymore, my heart felt like it had stopped beating and my lungs felt closed, everything about me felt broken. Sobs racked through my body as I forced myself up and ran past him shoving him to the side. My weak legs carried me as far they could, the tears still falling and sobs suffocating even more.

I tripped and fell, but got up and stumbled on, just wanting to escape to curl up somewhere and wait for death, I couldn't tae this. It was all too much, Love was just as bad as hate, it destroyed lives. Finally I collapsed onto the forest floor. I was lost but I didn't care.

I had no intention of going home. What was there left? A life without Edward wasn't a life at all

Edward's P.o.v

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest

I stood stunned as she ran away from me into the unknown of the forest. Would she stop when the path ends? Of course not this is Bella! I couldn't move from the spot though, my legs were rooted in place. I had to leave, but what if she got hurt!? It would be my fault.

There were worse things in the woods than me.

Bella's P.o.v

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself I can't be who you are

For an immeasurable moment I felt my body hurt more than ever before. Then all of sudden I felt nothing, not the damp ground below me, nor the cuts and bruises from where I had stumbled or fallen. And at that moment I realised I had never felt more empty.

I stared blankly at the damp forest floor for another immeasurable moment, my heart was gone. Left with him. It seems like he had left me weeks ago, I'd lost track of time, all I know is that its night time, maybe early morning. He'd be long gone by now, starting a new life forgetting me, I wasn't really ever that important to him I suppose.

How could such a perfect person love a idiot like myself? It wasn't possible.

Even he had admitted he didn't love me, the words he'd spoken had burnt them selves in my mind, sending new waves of serving unbelievable pain through my body each time I thought of them. The tears that had stopped a few moments ago, started again, bringing on a round of sobs as I imagined his perfect face.

Edward's P.o.v

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest Leave out all the rest

Snapping out of the trance I ran away from the woods towards Bella's house, where my car sat outside. I ran at a human pace not too fast, but not slow enough for me to turn back. Could I really just leave her alone in the woods? I had to. There was no other option. I was doing this for her own good. She needed to be normal like everyone else, even that vile Mike Newton was better for her than I was.

I started my car and began driving out of forks, slower than I had ever driven. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't. The thought of her happy, with a family made me drive as fast as I could toward the first exit from Washington.

Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself I can't be who you areI can't be who you are

Bella's P.o.v

Will you even miss me?

Will you even care?

Will another take my place?

In the end it doesn't really matter.

You've pushed me over the edge.

There's nothing left for me anymore. I just wish their was, I can't even force myself to imagine you, it hurts so badly. It's as if I'm actually bleeding, from the inside out, it hurts so much more than anything. More than James attack on me, more than the crystal bowl shattering into my arm, more than any pain I've ever experienced.

I wonder how long has passed now, its dark. Creatures scurry around, I can hear them and some just walk straight past me, it's like I've become part of the forest. I wish I was, for plants cannot love and they die fast and easily. I die slowly and painfully.

I want to stand up show you I'm better than you. Show you I can manage without you. But I know I can't, but oh, how I wish I could. Why won't this heart ache go away!? Almost silent footsteps approached me and I lay still as I had before. I didn't care who they were, I'd be grateful if they killed me, as long as they didn't take me home or try and make me live again.

I was done with life. There was no life with Edward, my Edward, but he was gone never to return. A tear slid down my face and as the footsteps got closer the faster my tears fell. To the person approaching I would have looked a mess.

My hair tangled around me, my face muddy with one cheek pressed to the filth. My clothes muddy and covered with leaves or sticks, little things I had scraped myself on. My arms were cut and bruised and my legs were too but they were hidden under, proberly torn jeans.

They fell to their knees in front of me and pulled me into their lap, wrapping their arms around me tightly. I glanced at them but it was like looking through a pane of glass, I could see their mouth move but couldn't hear the words. They were blurry and I couldn't recognise them from the tears that ruined my perfect vision.

So I just sat their in there arms and sobbed as I was before, wishing he'd never told me he didn't love me. Their hands stroked my hair and I flinched and grimaced, I didn't long for their touch. I longed for Edwards. Collecting all the strength I could I pushed them away and fell limply to the floor once again, my head making a hallow thump as I t hit the floor.

I made to effort to soften the impact what point was there?

Suddenly the pane of glass moved and I could hear them, my tears had stopped and the numbness had taken over again.

"Bella, can you hear me!? Are you ok?! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He gushed far to fast.

"what, why, leave me alone." I whispered at first alarmed but turned swiftly to sorrowful.

"I never meant it! Please just listen to me!" He begged as I stared past him.

Next thing I knew I was in his arms and he was running vampire speed through the forest and I felt nausea break through my numbness and I felt dizzy and faint. My temperature shot up while the colour drained from me. I squeezed my eyes shut wishing the nausea away, then I w felt the warmth of a house hit me and the nausea increased as I was sat on the sofa I sat up opening my eyes.

Edward's P.o.v

As soon as I let go of her, she shot up and violently threw up all over the floor. Crap. I picked her up and ran to the bathroom, sitting her by the toilet, she laid her arms on it and rest her head on the toilet seat. Its not like it was unclean, no one used it. She was terribly pale and looked like death warmed up, maybe running with her wasn't such a good idea.

While she continued to violently throw up in the toilet I lost myself in my thoughts.

If I has left her would she have gotten up from where she had fallen? She surely didn't seem like she would, I doubted it intensely, she would have let herself waste away in the middle of nowhere. No one would have found her as she'd ran rather far away from the end of the path and her route wasn't straight but jagged and confusing. If it weren't for her scent I would have never found her.

The noise from behind me stopped and I turned to see her passed out on her arms her hair pushed back and to one side, she looked dreadful. I grabbed some tissue and cleaned her up. I picked her up and carried her to my room laying her on the couch there and grabbing a top and some bottoms of Esme's for her. As her were covered in bit of the forest, sick and sweat and a little blood here and there. I carefully stripped her down and put the clothes on trying to avoid looking at her body.

I left quickly to call Carlisle and explain also to clean up downstairs. I needed to be as quick as possible.

Bella's P.o.v

-x- DREAM START -x-

"EDWARD!!" I rejoiced running over to him only to stop half way and stare wide eyed.

His eyes were a lustful crimson and they pierced my soul ripping it to pieces and using the weak pieces to manipulate my mind into malfunctioning.

"hello Bella Love." he smiled.

His voice was sickly sweet and his voice scared me, it was a threatening nice. The smile on his face looked forced as I saw the evil lurking behind those evil eyes. I took a step backwards slowly, my whole body shaking violently with fear.

"E-e-e-Edward your, your e-e-eyes!" I gasped stuttering.

He smirked.

"Oh that. It's nothing to worry about love. Your shaking." In a second he was inches from me.

My body paralyzed in shock and fear, I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. I had a evil vampire stood inches from me who had recently consumed human blood and was acting like he wanted mine too. His hand came to my neck and pulled me forward pressing my lips to his.

In my mind alarm bells rang and warning lights flashed, this was dangerous having him so close when he was in such a mood. I stayed unresponsive if I pulled away my life could end and I could not realise it so instead I stood there while he pressed is lips more forcefully to mine. His tongue then trailed against my lower lip and I opened my mouth unwillingly as his tongue snaked inside.

After too long his mouth moved from my lips to my neck and my whole body went rigid.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Your worthless and I hate you, therefore I'm going to do the world a favour." he breathed on my neck.

The hairs on the beck of my neck stood up and a shiver travelled down my spine, I was trembling in fear.

"I'm going to suck the life from your veins." He chuckled.

I gasped as his razor sharp, venom coated teeth pierced my skin. I felt the suction in my veins as the warmth left my body and entered his. I screamed as loud as I could.

"HELP!" I shouted out into the darkness, lashing at Edward.

"PLEASE STOP! SAVE ME SOMEONE!" I shouted louder thrashing more violently.

I screamed again, only their was no one to hear me.

-x- END DREAM -x-

"BELLA!" Edward shouted as I was brought back to reality.

He was straddling my wrist and pinning my arms above my head his face only inches from mine. My worries disappeared and I stopped thrashing out as I saw the golden colour of his eyes.

"I'm s-s-sorry Edward." I stuttered breaking free of his hold and throwing my arms around him.

"What are you sorry for?!" he demanded sounding angry.

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you. I'm sorry you can't love me." I sobbed sorrowfully.

He grabbed my forearms and held me so I had to look at him. He shook me lightly, he was very angry.

"Your too good for you me! And I love you more than anything in this world! Everything I said was to keep you self I'm not good for you Bella, I mean look what me leaving has reduced you to!" he growled.

"I love you so much!" I cried.

"I couldn't live without you Edward!" I almost screamed.

"shh, it's ok. I'm not leaving you" He sounded sincere as he cradled me to his chest and stroked my hair with one hand while the other cupped my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"please don't leave me Edward, I'm nothing without you." I whispered clutching his shirt tightly in my hands, so tightly I could feel my nails digging into my palms through the fabric.

"Everything I said was a lie, your too good for me Bella, I don't deserve you. But I hope you'll let me have you anyway." he whispered sweetly in my ear.

The words only made me sob harder as my hands lost their grip on his shirt and I wrapped them around his neck, clinging for dear life.

"I was yours before you knew it." I whispered.

He gently lifted my chin with his finger and softly pressed his lips to mine. Automatically I melted into the kiss and it before more and more passionate until he pulled away. Only he didn't mention me being the death of him, he only smiled softly and moved his hand from my chin to weave his fingers in mine.

"Bella, if I ever leave, if only for an hour, when you miss me just look at your fingers." He whispered pressing his forehead to mine.

"why?" I asked dumbstruck.

What? How would looking at my fingers help?

"Because then you can remember how the gaps between them fit so perfectly with mine and that's what they were made for." he breathed.

His breath caressed my face and I closed my eyes inhaling his scent, he did the same to me. We sat there for god knows how long, until I finally got too tired and curled up on the bed, my head in his lap and him gently caressing my hair.

I slept well, knowing I'd never be alone again.


End file.
